scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ceciliarella (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Cinderella". Cast *Cinderella - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Prince Charming - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Cinderella's Parents - Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Lady Tremaine - Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmatians) *Jaq - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gus - Timon (The Lion King) *Mary - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Perla - Greta (Wonder Park) *Anastasia Tremaine - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Drizella Tremaine - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Lucifer - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bruno - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Major - Donkey (Shrek) *The Fairy Godmother - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *The King - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Grand Duke - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Doorman - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) Scenes # Ceciliarella part 1 - Opening Credits # Ceciliarella part 2 - Once Upon a Time # Ceciliarella part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes # Ceciliarella part 4 - New Dog in the House/Nuka # Ceciliarella part 5 - Nuka Picks On The Mouse King/Breakfast Time!/Getting Nuka Out of the Way # Ceciliarella part 6 - Nuka Tries To Get Timon # Ceciliarella part 7 - Cecilia and Cruella’s Conversation # Ceciliarella part 8 - At The House/Captain Neweyes's Problems # Ceciliarella part 9 - Sing, Sweet Nightingale/A Message from the King # Ceciliarella part 10 - The Work Song # Ceciliarella part 11 - Stealing/''A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Reprise)'' # Ceciliarella part 12 - Cecilia’s Surprise/'You Little Thief!' # Ceciliarella part 13 - Fairy Godmother Nanny/''Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'' # Ceciliarella part 14 - At The Ball/''So This Is Love''/Late at Midnight # Ceciliarella part 15 - Captain Neweyes and Roger Radcliffe’s Conversation # Ceciliarella part 16 - Cruella’s Important News/Cruella Locks Cecilia in Her Room # Ceciliarella part 17 - Timon and Pumbaa Gets The Key # Ceciliarella part 18 - Nuka Attacks # Ceciliarella part 19 - Cecilia Tries On The Slipper a Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Final) # Ceciliarella part 20 - End Credits Movie used *Cinderella Clip used * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1½ * Timon & Pumbaa * The Lion Guard * The Penguins of Madagascar * Wonder Park * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Begnning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Nutcracker Prince * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek: Forever After * The Sword in the Stone * The Black Cauldron Gallery Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Cinderella Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Prince Charming 78ab6d456f1dd25f69f524b4644579e8.jpg|Roger Anita Radcliffe.png|and Anita Radcliffe as Cinderella’s Parents Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Lady Tremaine Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Jaq Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Gus Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Mary 1644AF3D-59BB-4388-BAD7-B982A66BC933.jpg|Greta as Perla Airelsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg|Ariel as Anastasia Tremaine Ursula.jpg|Ursula as Drizella Tremaine Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Lucifer 400pxMouse King s Offer by GDeNofa.jpg|The Mouse King as Bruno Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Major Nanny.jpg|Nanny as The Fairy Godmother Captain Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as The King Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as The Grand Duke TheBlackcauldron062.jpg|Dallben as Doorman Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs